Cherries
by Countdown Till Mayhem
Summary: Sequal to Strawberries; Rated M for fail lemon :D


Okay :D It's my turn to make a lemon in this! I want to try it out instead of on paper that could easily get taken away from my teacher. So, I'm at home alone for a little while longer. I'm sick, it's a Sunday. What can a girl do? I got it!!! Write tons of lemon!

Thank you to CheyanneChika(your like my inspiration xD) for giving me the idea of this sequel! I know I don't have much reviews on Strawberries yet, and I don't plan to be very high. If I actually do get a few reviews, that'd be great. I discovered that is my muse~ and that I need your help! If you guys review, it helps me to write Junjou stories. I'm extremely new but I've got the characters down, I think. I write lemon at school and show my friends, but they ask, "Is that gay stuff? Or is it your normal novels?" I'll hesitate and go, "Well…" and then my face turns red. Alex will groan and say, "Um, it's bad enough you write about Jonathan being an AV president at the age of 14, Kristen. Sorry, but I just can't read that." "WHAT?! BUT I NEED YOUR HELP! KAYLEIGH WON'T EVEN GO NEAR YAOI!" "Near _what?" _"I'M LUCKY THAT SHE READS MY LOVELESS BOOKS THAT I BOUGHT!" "Kristen…" "*glare* I'M NOT DONE RANTING!"

I just reread all of that and wow… I can sure ramble! This is over a page on my computer at font 20(cause I can't see well, even with my glasses xP) and I have no idea what to write now =3)

So~ I'm listening to the radio while I type this crap…

ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE I START BLABBING MY FREAKIN MOUTH OFF (AGAIN!) :D

_Save me from the man who gave me these cherries. I have no other way to escape but to eat them. I don't want to be rude, so I'll eat them. But does he have to send them everyday?_

The answer; yes.

Misaki sat at the cough once again and groaned as he stuffed another couple of cherries in his mouth. _Damnit… Usagi-ani sent me more cherries and I have to eat them. I hope he makes another bet. _He froze. _Whoa, wait. I don't! I lost last time! He'll probably make me do something p-perverted if I lose!_

But this is Usagi-ani we're talking about. It's bad enough he's dating his brother. "But why do _I _have to eat this?" He sighed.

Akihiko came downstairs and smirked at the sight of the brown-haired uke stuffing his mouth with the red fruit. "Misaki."

Misaki jumped and glared at Akihiko as a blush creeped up his cheeks. _Shit. Why did he have to come downstairs now? I was almost done! He's thinking of something perverted! I just know it! _"Na-Nani?"

"Nothing. You just look cute with cherries in your mouth. It proves how much you can fit in your mouth."

He eyes Akihiko suspiciously. "Huh…?" It took him a moment before he realized what he meant. "Usagi-_san! _You asshole!"

"Thanks." He walked off into the kitchen.

_Where's he going? _Misaki stuffed more cherries in his mouth and closed the box. _That's it. I'm done. _He swallowed the cherries and went to go throw away the box and the stems. _I'm tired of all of this shit._

(I'm not alone at home anymore, so I'll see if I get detailed lemon or just lemon with not as much detail… Cause I wrote detail-less lemon in my notebook. I'll post that one day. I'm done with it though.)

"Misaki?" Akihiko called his lovers name as he saw the flustered boy come into the kitchen with a bowl of cherry stems and box in his arms. "What's wrong?"

Misaki muttered something incoherently and Akihiko asked him to repeat it. "I said…" Misaki said a little louder. "I'm _done."_

"Oh, okay. That's fine."

_Why should it be fine with you? I'm the one who's eating all of the cherries! You're lucky that I'm not making you eat them! _"Ano…"

"Hmm?"

"N-Nothing." Misaki walked off to his room and shut the door. "This is very tiring," He sighed as he opened his drawer and eyed the study books. _I really don't feel like studying, but… I have nothing else to do…_

***

After three hours of studying, Misaki was sprawled on his bed, asleep with a big, fat book covering his chest. "Nn…" He sighed in his sleep.

Akihiko just stood at the doorway, watching the cute college boy sleep peacefully. _Adorable, _he thought. _Absolutely and irresistibly adorable._

Misaki twitched in his sleep. "Ch… Cherries…" He whimpered. "No…"

This worried Akihiko. What was wrong with Misaki? "Oi, Misaki…"

The boy just moved and threw the book near Akihiko. He dodged it and watched it fall to the floor. _What was that, just now? He threw the book at me. _But then he figured it was just because he was sleeping. _I just hope he's not dreaming anything that's frightened him, like his parents dieing or something._

Misaki frowned and his eyebrows knitted into a sad look. "Pl-Please…" He murmured, hugging himself.

Akihiko couldn't take it anymore. All of this tossing and turning, it was too much for him. He was hard and he needed Misaki. _Now._

He pounced on the boy and he immediately woke up with a jerk. "WAH!" He exclaimed as he noticed what all the weight adding was. "U… USAGI-SAN?!"

"Are you okay?" Akihiko murmured into Misaki's hair. "You were saying stuff in your sleep and you threw a book at me."

Misaki was stunned. "I… I threw a _book _at you?"

Akihiko pointed at the big college book on the floor. "That one. You threw that one at me."

"Sorry, I was studying and I must've fallen asleep." He blushed and hesitated as he wrapped his arms around Akihiko. "I had a… bad dream, Usagi-san."

"What kind? I mean, what was it about?"

"F-F-First it was about cherries and…" He stopped when he heard Akihiko trying to stifle his laughter. "D-Don't laugh! Baka!"

"Sorry. Go on."

"Um… And then it switched to me failing… and then cherries took me away to jail."

Akihiko was on the edge of losing his composure, but he just nodded and said, "And…?"

"Then it switched again and my parents were there…" Tears fell from his face and he whispered, "They were alive and…"

_What? What happened, Misaki?_

Misaki sniffed and cried, "We were having fun and you… w-woke me up!"

This hurt Akihiko. "I… woke you up from that dream?"

"I-I'm sorry! But, yes! You _did!"_

Akihiko hugged Misaki close to him and said, "Stop eating cherries. I hear they give you dreams like that.(1)"

"But… I don't want to hurt Usagi-ani's feelings."

"Well, I don't give a shit about my brother, so it doesn't matter."

"U-Usagi-san… Stop talking about your brother like that!"

"Mm… sorry."

"But…" Misaki continued. "I think something was going to happen during my dream. I could sense it."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"My mother and father didn't look the same."

"Didn't look the same?"

"Yeah… they were… They looked like they were ill, but they acted like it was nothing."

Akihiko sighed and switched their position so he was straddling Misaki's hips with his legs. "I'm sorry, but all this talk is making me impatient."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Eh?!" Then his eyes became half-lidded and dark underneath the shadow of the lamp by his bed. "Hehe…"

"What is it, Misaki?" Akihiko smirked at the unusual look of his lover before anything happened.

"You…" Misaki sighed the rest and smirked. He did it on purpose. This was unusual.

"What was that?" Akihiko chuckled.

"I said, you're very sexy underneath the lamp light, Usagi-san."

Akihiko froze at the sudden comment.

Misaki's face became worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just surprised."

"By me?"

"Yes, Misaki. I was surprised because you called me—"

"Sexy. Yes, I did."

"I think those cherries had something in them, Misaki.(2)"

"Really~? Like what?"

"Like a… sex drug or something."

Misaki looked down at the bugle in his pants and murmured, "Hmm… maybe it did."

Akihiko attacked his lover's lips and held him tight. Misaki gasped for hair but easily gave in from the drug. "U-Usagi… san…" He breathed inbetween.

"I know." He knew what Misaki wanted. He liked this Misaki. "Give me second." He kissed Misaki on the mouth one more time and left to go get a bottle from his room.

(Here comes the undetailed lemon since I'm such a horrible writer and I'm afraid my little 7-year-old brother is going to walk in on me and go "ooh! Kristen! There's a word on here… Se… Se… Sex? OH! Another word! Fu… Fuc… Fuck… me…? What does that mean, Krissy?" OH MY GOD I CAN IMAGINE IT. HE CAN READ STUFF NOW, SO… I'll hurry up! * goes to lock door *)

Misaki moaned in pleasure as Akihiko thrust into him yet again. "U-Usagi-san!"

"I… I know," Akihiko groaned as he felt Misaki climaxing. "Wait. Don't come yet."

Shocked at the sudden command, Misaki whimpered, "Huh? But I…"

"I know you don't have much… control over it, but try."

Misaki shook his head but arched his back when he felt Akihiko thrust into him. "Nn…! More…!"

"More?" Akihiko's eyebrows rose and smirked at the sweating boy stare at him with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes. He took ahold of Misaki's member and pumped him in a rthym with his thrusts.

"A-Ah~! Usagi-san!" He came all over Akihiko's hand with Akhiko following him seconds later.

Misaki moaned again as Akihiko pulled out him. "B-Baka…" He whimpered as Akihiko pulled the sheets over him and wrapped his arms around his little lover.

"I love you."

"I… l-love you, too, Usagi-san."

**End**

**Thanks for reading my sequel. It didn't have much to do with cherries as I expected xD Sorry about that. I had to add lemon and it came out pretty well. I was listening to several songs that helped (ROFL KAYLEIGH—YOU SHOULD SEE HER FACE WHEN SHE HEARS ME SAY THAT) and I started dancing. I'm very dizzy now(from writing lemon and from the damn headache I got) so~!**

**By the way, my paragraphs are tabbed because my computer does that automatically and I can't stand having non-tabbed paragraph most of the time.**

**Footnotes:**

**(1): That's probably a lie. I made it up. But if it really is true, that would be so freakin' AWESOME! I'm glad I hate cherries though :D**

**(2): Ha, I had to make something up to make Misaki want sex c: I like the willing Misaki! * woot woot ***

**Domo arigatou gozaimasu (Sorry if I spelled it wrong D:) **

**~†~KK~†~**


End file.
